User talk:WikiaCitizen
I will generally reply on your talk page. Please reply on mine, as I do not constantly monitor other people's talk pages. Thanks! —WikiaCitizen Welcome Hi, welcome to Flash Forward Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Global Blackout page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gaarmyvet (Talk) 06:16, 30 October 2009 Remarks Please don't move the remarks codes around on the categories without discussing it first. Thanks.-- 13:16, October 30, 2009 (UTC) * I'll get back to you!-- 22:09, October 30, 2009 (UTC) * Look here: http://flashforward.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gimme_Some_Truth&diff=next&oldid=10680, please. Thanks.-- 23:02, October 30, 2009 (UTC) * No one else with a name... Cheers.-- 00:02, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Omar and Khalid Do you have any handle one which was which?-- 19:19, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Forever a mystery, I guess; or at least until the DVD comes out... !-- 22:06, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Non-breaking spaces Yeah, sometimes when I'm editing wiki pages it inserts that, I fix it most of the time after I preview it, but I didn't catch it this time. Sorry about that. PixelSith64 04:11, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Spelling I'm concerned about relying too heavily on the imdb as a source of spelling. "Kha" is a fairly common usage in the spelling of Arabic words, including names. Can you cite additional source for your renaming? Thanks.-- 22:41, November 20, 2009 (UTC) For now, yes, but imdb is a fan-maintained database. It's informsation and should not be considered authoritative.-- 13:50, November 21, 2009 (UTC) More Japanese Can you translate the characters in Image:1x09 Oomasa.jpg (or a better version if you can get one)? Thanks.-- 17:14, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Spoilers Please note that content based on event in is still considered spoilerism because the episode has not yet aired in the U.S.-- 14:00, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Updates I'm out of state on family business and just emerged from having no high-speed connectivity -- a truly scary place to be! I wasn't about to go anywhere near the wiki until I'd seen the episode. Thanks for updating the templates.-- 02:58, April 17, 2010 (UTC) It's like you are the only one who does everything here. Or so that I've seen. Lying 09:23, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Green edit buttons I have a question for you now - is it possible for registered users to retain the same green edit buttons as non registered users when browsing pages? They are more attractive, but disappear when logging in. Lying 20:49, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Wow, thank you for adding those! I can only see the top edit button on a page green, but that is ok. I never knew it would be so complicated. Thanks again... and is there some way to tell Wikia about this? I would think it would be much easier for them to implement and I thought it'd be rather standard already. It is counterintuitive how they introduced the green buttons since the plain edit button went unnoticed while encouraging users to make new accounts since it removes them as well. PS, are you an admin here or know some admins here? Happy Town just started on ABC and there actually is a wiki for it come to find out. However it is quite dead. I was thinking... I like the style of this wiki and it's setup. I am not good at coding or organization, but if I could meet with an admin maybe they could help me with the setup, templates and such, so I could start adding information in after there is structure. Lying 11:10, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Wow, totally didn't know that. I think it will last all it's episodes though, I have yet to watch anything that was cut during the season and yanked immediately. Plus, the whole "rating" thing I find rigged. There are many shows that get ok ratings but the Nielsen thing is a huge joke. Lying 13:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC) PYANG YANG on Dyson's Wall :Note: This is in response to my comment on User talk:192.31.106.34. —WikiaCitizen I am the one who made that addition, along with many others (I have a number of screen shots that I've been looking at). I am certain of the "PYANG" part; somewhat less certain of the "YANG" part (see enhanced picture here: http://i42.tinypic.com/2wee2ko.jpg). There is a Pyang-yang in a remote part of Myanmar (Burma) - that could be it. Re: Possessives Sorry, you were totally right about the use of the posessives. I was mistaking the grammatic rule for the one in which the plural nouns ending with "s" get only an aphostrope. Some debate on that, according to teh wiki. WP isn't a great source, except when it has citations. I won't revert your edits of my text if I write something about Janis' something or another, but I'm not going to modify my writing either, especially when there are plenty of double-spacing after periods, and it's/its errors (I'm sure) out there... (and unsigned comments... and signed theories...) - Bryan 20:38, May 10, 2010 (UTC)